


Опоздание

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Злобный автор, ООС, Юмор, пародия, повседневность, пре-слэш, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Антон — директор издательства, в котором работают на удивление нерадивые сотрудники. Очередное опоздание грозит скандалом.





	Опоздание

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7320761

Антон Андреевич Шастун был одним из тех молоденьких мальчиков, за которых всё делает богатый отец. Тут важно сразу провести черту — не папочка и не папик, а именно отец — Андрей Шастун.  
Он усадил любимое чадо в тёплое кресло директора журнала, посвященного обзору новостей шоу-бизнеса, мира моды и всего остального по мелочи, включая даже здоровый образ жизни и кулинарию. Так получилось, что журнал этот рассчитан на женскую аудиторию и большую часть коллектива, корреспондентов и прочих сотрудников составляют как раз женщины. Но большая часть, это не весь коллектив, так что в бочке мёда для Антона была и ложка дёгтя — трое мужиков, старше его самого, не желающие впадать в экстаз при виде сурово сдвинутых бровей на его лбу. Да ещё и имеющих потрясающее обыкновение опаздывать. Вернее опаздывали только двое, а третий их прикрывал какими-то просто немыслимыми способами. На памяти Антона Сергей успел вынести кофемашину (огромную и тяжелую, к слову), только для того, чтобы версия, что Попов и Позов (ну и фамилии, им же на роду писано делать что угодно в паре), могли сымитировать её доставку. Так же он притащил (неизвестно вообще откуда) персидского кота, чтобы оправдать вдруг разыгравшуюся у обоих страшнейшую аллергию. А буквально пару дней назад он соврал (ну наверняка же не могли эти двое какого-то чёрта посреди недели проснуться в области), что товарищи Попов и Позов очнулись в Токсово, в компании тамошнего футбольного клуба и были просто вынуждены просить подбросить их на работу, ввиду того, что все электрички уже ушли, а новая обещалась быть только через час. Так, по словам Матвиенко, ребята из футбольного клуба заставили этих нерадивых журналистов с ними размяться и только после этого довезли до офиса. При этом сам Сергей устроил какую-то фееричную пантомиму, пока Антон пытался уволить к чёртовой матери этих двух лоботрясов. Но история (чудом, не иначе), совпала с тем, что говорил ему накануне Сергей, так что пришлось простить это и отпустить с миром и на все четыре стороны.  
Несмотря на то, что статьи сдавались в срок и к качеству было не придраться, Шастун хотел чтобы в его издательстве сотрудники были дисциплинированы и ответственны. А эта святая троица (ну хорошо, двоица, сути не меняет), очень уж сильно выбивалась из общей картины его радужно-зефирного мира. Так что Антон боролся всеми доступными и привычными методами, а набор их был невелик: ор, ругательства и угрозы увольнения. Которые он не собирался претворять в жизнь, но никому, особенно этому высокомерному выскочке Попову, точно лучше не знать об этом.  
Антону даже нравилось смотреть как подчинённые пытаются сохранить своё тёпленькое место, всякий раз изголяясь и придумывая себе оправдания. Так и сегодня два парня на «П» его не разочаровали — ровно в девять утра в холле были все девушки, Сергей и полное отсутствие Арсения и Дмитрия.  
Осмотрев своих работников, Шастун кивнул им, благословляя начинать работу и, проводив Лидочку, девушку, работающую секретаршей, взглядом, повернулся к Матвиенко, широко улыбаясь.  
— Сергей, — он произнёс елейно, — рад вас видеть. Жаль, не имею удовольствия лицезреть ваших коллег. Кстати, а вы не знаете где они могут быть? Может вчера был мальчишник и сегодня они не выйдут? Или приболели оба? — Он приобнял Матвиенко за плечи и заглянул армяну в глаза. Тому стоило отдать должное — даже в лице не изменился. Стал чуть менее румяным чем обычно, но на лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул.  
— Да что вы, Антон Андреич, — Матвиенко даже рукой махнул, мол откуда такие мысли, — у них важная причина.  
— Да? — протянул Шастун, высоко подняв брови и не отрывая взгляда от лица Сергея. — И какая же? По очереди переводят бабушек из дома престарелых через дорогу?  
Матвиенко очень натурально на него покосился, будто действительно счёл предложенный начальником вариант совсем дурацким.  
— Они просто кровь сдают из вены. Не так давно случилось большое ДТП и в больницах специальные такие пункты, — он даже рукой показал примерно какие, — установили.  
— А чего же ты не с ними? — прищурился Антон, сильно подозревая, что парни явятся без пластыря на сгибе локтя.  
— А я вчера ещё сдал, просто вечером. Парням рассказал и они тоже решили поучаствовать.  
— И мне не сказали. Спонтанное было решение, стоит полагать.  
— Дак я же есть. Я вам и передал. — Развёл руками Матвиенко, улыбаясь.  
За спиной Шастун услышал тихие шаги и резко обернулся. Попов и Позов замерли, а потом заулыбались.  
— И где же вы, позвольте узнать, шарахались, — он посмотрел на часы на своём запястье. Это был новый фитнес-браслет, подаренный отцом, и Антон с ходу не сообразил сколько там времени, учитывая, что на циферблате кроме стрелок ничего больше и не было. — Сколько вы там шарахались, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Шастун и, сложив на груди руки, посмотрел на мужчин сверху вниз, выразительно приподняв одну бровь.  
За его спиной Матвиенко активно принялся жестикулировать, что-то показывая.  
Попов нахмурился, стараясь разобрать в пантомиме хоть что-то, а Дима пока смотрел на начальника самыми честными глазами и судорожно пытался сообразить, что же Серёжа ему такого наплёл.  
Видя, что ни один из них ничего не говорит и никак не может объяснить своего отсутствия на рабочем месте, Антон широко улыбнулся, предвкушая уже скорое увольнение двух провинившихся сотруников, когда Арс выдал бодро:  
— Мы наркомана с передозом везли в больницу.  
Шастун как стоял, так чуть и не упал плашмя.  
— Какого, в жопу, наркомана, вы везли и куда?! — мгновенно взорвался он, глядя на побледневшего Попова, не понятно зачем выставившего перед собой руки. Как будто он думал, что Антон его бить будет.  
— Никакого, я это просто так сказал, — ответил виновник разноса и руки опустил.  
— Понаберут по объявлению, — недовольно пробормотал Антон и сделал выражение лица чуть более суровым, чем раньше. — Ну, ещё варианты будут?  
Молчавший до этого Дима, негромко заговорил:  
— Недавно авария была. Там много пострадавших. В домах, в школах? — он нахмурился и Шастун тут же обернулся. За его спиной Матвиенко резко опустил руки. Антон поднял бровь и чуть прищурился.  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
— Я? Я просто знаете, хотел к себе пойти. — Матвиенко выглядел как ангел и Попов невольно подивился потрясающей актерской игре и выдержке Сергея. Он улыбнулся, но стоило Шасту (как его звали за глаза наравне с Шестом и каланчой), повернуться, сделал выражение лица посуровее.  
— Так где вас, одарённых носило? Я так и не понял.  
— Так мы же вам рассказывали, — начал Попов бесстрашно. — Была большая авария и мы сдавали кровь для жертв. Там очень требуется, особенно первая отрицательная. У вас, случайно, не такая?  
Шастун как-то слишком залип на губы Попова и прослушал половину сказанного. Он ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а после махнул рукой.  
— Идите уже работать. — И покинул их, заперевшись в своём кабинете.  
А Попов, Позов и Матвиенко пошли к себе.  
— Я и не думал, что ты ему правду расскажешь, — скинув куртку на кресло, Попов стал отклеивать пластырь.  
— А что я должен был ещё ему сказать?  
— Ну что ты за человек? — Дима посмотрел на Серёжу, на секунду отвлекаясь от сдирания пластыря. — Что угодно абсолютно. Лишь бы орал погромче. Всё жду когда у него пломбы вылетят.  
— Ага, или сосуд лопнет. Видели как покраснел? — Широко улыбнулся Попов.  
— Не от того он покраснел, Арс, от чего ты думаешь, — хохотнул Матвиенко и сел за ноутбук, оставив друга в недоумении.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7320761 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
